


Over The Phone

by dametokillfor



Series: Things You Said [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a solo mission gone a little wrong, Clint accidentally asks Natasha an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little writing meme on [Tumblr](http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) about 'things you said...' and I decided rather than asking for requests in my ask, I'd just write little ficlets for each of them in various pairings, and various fandoms. They're unlikely to be connected, so do jump about and find the ones that interest you! :)
> 
> This is the fourth one, for 'things you said over the phone'.

"What are you wearing?"

"The blood of my enemies," She inspects her hand, twists the ring on her ring finger, "and I actually think I've got some hair caught under my fake wedding ring." 

"You sure know how to turn a guy on, Tasha." Clint says.

Natasha can't help but smile at her phone. It's sat on the side, on loudspeaker, as she wriggles out of the blue dress she's been wearing for her recon mission. It hadn't gone exactly as planned, one of the targets had pegged her for a spy. Of course, the target had also underestimated her quick thinking, and ability to destroy a creep with a cocktail umbrella. 

"It's a talent." She says, pushing the dress over her hips, letting it pool on the floor.

She pulls the dark wig from her head, discards it with her dress and runs her fingers through her flattened red hair. 

There's silence on the line. Clint doesn't do silent. Clint is the guy who sings 80's power ballads to Coulson across comms, while on sniper missions. 

"Clint?" She's about to ask him their safety question, to figure out if there's someone there, someone listening or watching. The word 'pepperoni' is barely past her lips before Clint speaks up. 

"Do you wanna get married?" 

The words tumble out of Clint's mouth too fast, as if they've been held back to way too long. Natasha is taken aback, has to sit down. She picks the phone up from the sidetable, flips it off speaker and holds it to her ear. She's done a full sweep of the room, and hasn't found anything, but on the off chance she's missed anything. This isn't something they get to share.

"Clint, did you just propose to me?" She asks, slowly.

"I was actually planning to ask if you'd managed to watch Better Call Saul yet, that just... happened." 

"So you don't mean it?"

"I didn't say that." Clint says, quickly, "I mean it. I mean, I'd rather have asked you face to face. I've got a ring and I was going to pretend I'd cooked when I really just ordered take out, and I was going to sweat profusely and probably set fire to something and it'd have been a catastrophe. But it'd have been a face to face one." 

Natasha smiles at the mental image in her head. 

"So? You wanna?" Clint asks.

She shakes her head, though he can't see her, "No."

"No?" Clint's voice cracks with disappointment. 

"Not like this." She says, "I want you to burn down the tower, to try and pass off my favourite Thai restaurant as your own cooking. I want to see you shiny and hyperventilating, down on one knee, fumbling with a ring box." 

"You want to see me suffer?" 

"You expected anything less?"

"If I did, I wouldn't know you well enough to propose." 

She can hear the smile in Clint's voice. 

"When are you back?" He asks. 

"Two days. I've got a debriefing with the local team here tomorrow evening, then I'm flying home Friday morning." 

"So, a totally casual take out Saturday night?" Clint suggests, "You, me, Saul Goodman?" 

"Sounds good. I'll be sure to wear my biggest panties for the occasion."

Clint chuckles on the other end of the line, "Can't wait."

Natasha smiles to herself.

Neither can she.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), where we shall squee over all the things.


End file.
